Unexpected
by Room For Improvement
Summary: When someone from Starfire's past shows up unexpectedly, nothing will ever be the same. S&R R&R Please!
1. Unexpected Arrival

Hello everyone! Long time no see! Well, here is my newest fanfic! Please do not flame, I got a review a while back that really hurt my self-esteem in writing, it was totally offensive, but I regained myself and continued to write. If everyone left nasty reviews then there would be no such thing as FFN because everyone would feel too bad about them selves. :( Well, I don't own the Teen Titans so...ON WITH IT!!  
  
This story is dedicated to WhiteTigerClaws, Sazuka's Rose, and Helga Moon, and of course all my other NICE reviewers. :)

ooooooooooooo

It was a normal day at the Titan's tower. No one expected what the outcome would be. Raven was locked up in her room, Beastboy was playing videogames, and Cyborg was working out with Robin. Seemed everyone had something to do except Starfire.  
  
Starfire sat on the couch next to Beastboy as he rapidly hit the buttons on his controller.  
  
"Beastboy, may I play?" Starfire asked as she reached for the controller.  
  
"Star, no! I'm trying to beat Robin's old score, if you race you will screw everything up!! Maybe later... maybe you should go do something with Raven."  
  
"Spectacular idea!" Starfire said as she shot up to go to Raven's room. Starfire approached Raven's room, "Raven, may I come in?"  
  
"No. I'm busy," Raven replied.  
  
"Do you need of any assistance??" Starfire asked eagerly.  
  
"No."  
  
Starfire sighed. She hated days like these. There was nothing for her to do and everyone was busy. She walked down the hall to the training room; where she found Robin and Cyborg arm wrestling.  
  
"Oh, what fun! May I join you?" Starfire joyfully questioned.  
  
"Well, Starfire, actually if you played it wouldn't be fair. You have alien strength that you were born with, me and Cyborg have to work for our strength," Robin said through his defeat from Cyborg.  
  
"But Cyborg has a mechanical arm! He does _not_ have to work for his strength!!" Starfire argued.  
  
"Yeah, but at one point he did. So I think that counts," Robin explained.  
  
"Hmph! I will be in my room!" Starfire said as she stormed off.  
  
"What did I do?" Robin asked.  
  
"You know exactly what you did Robin, you avoided her because you were too busy. Now would you go apologize so we can get over this drama?!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Apologize?? Why? Just because were having some 'guy' time, means I have to apologize??" Robin angrily asked.  
  
"No, I just meant you hurt her feelings. You know Star is sensitive," Cyborg explained.  
  
"Fine. When I'm done training I'll go alright?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Starfire sat on her bed reading a book that was way over her earthly intelligence level for her to understand. Every now and then she would let out a grunt when she would come across a phrase she did not understand. Finally she threw the book on the floor.  
  
"Ah! I hate this book! I shall not read it!" Starfire shouted. Suddenly Starfire heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Starfire peeked her head out of her door to see if anyone was getting the door. No one, "Fine! I shall answer to the door!" Starfire proclaimed, though unheard.  
  
Starfire flew to the door, excited that she would be doing _something_. She flew open the door, "Welcome to our..." Starfire was frozen when she looked up into his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Ah, Starfire! I have brought flowers for you from our home planet! Here you are, my lady," The man said as he kissed Starfire on the hand.  
  
Starfire accepted the flowers and stood there until reality woke her up, "Fireon, why are you here?"  
  
"To come get you," He replied, "Hurry and pack your belongings, we must be going."  
  
"Wait! I cannot just...leave. What do you mean? I shall summon my friends so they may help me with this dilemma," Starfire said as she looked around, "Friends! Friends! Please come to the doorway, there is someone here!!"  
  
Beastboy paused the game and turned around, "Woah! Who is this dude?!"  
  
"Beastboy, please summon the others. There is a dilemma!!" Starfire pleaded.  
  
Beastboy came back about two minutes later with Cyborg and Robin, "Where is Raven?" Starfire asked.  
  
"She wouldn't come out. Well, most of us are here so get on with it," Beastboy eagerly asked.  
  
"Starfire...who is this??" Robin asked.  
  
"Meet my childhood friend, Fireon!"  
  
"Fireon, this is Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy." Starfire said as she pointed out all of her friends.  
  
"Ah, what is this creature? Some sort of Poinglob?" Fireon asked as he pointed to Beastboy.  
  
Starfire giggled, "No, he is Beastboy. Our friend."  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you..." Beastboy said as he extended his hand. Fireon inspected it, "Starfire, what doest the 'Beastboy' want me to do??"  
  
"Extend your hand and touch Beastboy's, then move your arm up and down."  
  
"Ah, some earthly greeting, I infer??" Fireon concluded as he shook Beastboy's hand wildly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So...Fireon...why are you here??" Cyborg asked.  
  
"To retrieve Starfire to our home planet where...."  
  
"Home planet?! Star, why didn't you tell me?!" Robin shouted.  
  
"I did not know...Fireon, please tell me why you must take me home on such short notice."  
  
"You know, you are twenty-eight." Fireon said as though he wished to torture them.  
  
"Twenty...eight??" Beastboy said as he looked strangely at Starfire.  
  
"Well on our home planet one year is measured in six earth months, therefore I suppose I would be twenty-eight..." Starfire explained to the green changeling.  
  
"Yeah, twenty-eight, that means that you are..." Fireon began.  
  
Starfire clasped her hand to her mouth and tears flowed into her eyes, "Oh no..."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Bwahahahahahaha! Cliffy! You will wait! Bwahahahahahahahaha! Ok...um... Well please review and I will get the next chapter up ASAP!  
  
Stars of Fire 


	2. Confessions

All right!! Hello peops!! Ahem...well...I'm not THAT cool. Review responses are at the bottom of the page!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, why would I be wasting my time here?? I would be totally making episodes where Starfire and Robin kiss!!! So no, I don't.  
  
This story is also dedicated to rising-terminator6! Thanks for your support!!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Starfire, what is it??" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire faced her head down and mumbled something.  
  
"What??" Beastboy asked.  
  
"I said twenty-eight...the year of," Starfire gulped, "the year of...marriage."  
  
"Marriage?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yes! Marriage!! Okay?!  
  
"So...Fireon...has come to get you? So you can go back to your home planet and get married?" Robin asked.  
  
"Robin! ..._Fireon_ is the one I am to be wed to!!" Starfire cried out.  
  
"This guy?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Excuse me to intrude in your conversation, but we must be going!" Fireon exclaimed as he grabbed Starfire by the wrist.  
  
Starfire's eyes lit up and she made a fist, when she felt someone's hand on hers. She turned around, "Starfire, don't." It was Robin.  
  
"Fireon, why don't we just wait a little bit? Just give Star a night to think it over, you're welcome to stay in our spare bedroom," Robin offered.  
  
Fireon let go of Starfire's wrist, "Well, I suppose for _one_ day. I shall stay so Starfire can 'think' it over."  
  
"Cool, here I'll show you the room!" Beastboy said as a dragged Fireon by the arm down the hall.  
  
"Geesh BB, gotta be so excited??" Cyborg yelled as he ran down the hall after them.  
  
Robin looked up at Starfire, "...So..." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Starfire nervously fiddled with her hair, "Oh, I do not wish to go Robin!"  
  
"Star...why _do_ you have to go? Can't you just say no?" Robin asked.  
  
"If only I could. When I was a child my parents had an arranged marriage for me, if I do not marry him we could both be put in jail or worse...death sentence," Starfire explained.  
  
Robin ran a hand through is thick black hair, "Well, if you need any help...packing...just ask..." Robin walked away with his head facing down.  
  
_ Oh Robin. If only I could marry YOU. I love Fireon, but as a brother..._Starfire thought to herself.  
  
Starfire slipped into her room. She crawled under her bed and found her diary. She brushed the dust off of her and crawled on her bed.  
  
**Dear Diary,  
**  
_ Today was a day of worst events. First, I had nothing to do, and then Fireon showed up for marriage! If only I could tell Robin how I feel... I have been pondering this. Now my mind seems much too crowded.  
  
I must decide now or never if I shall tell Robin how I feel. If I must marry Fireon than Robin shall know that I love him. I think tonight I shall tell Robin my true feelings. Yes! I shall! Oh what a wondrous feeling!!!  
_  
ooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Robin laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
_Why do I feel this way? AHH!! Okay, get your thoughts straight...I feel this way because 1) I don't want to lose a teammate 2) Starfire is my friend 3) Starfire is more than my friend??...She is...I can't believe this! All this time! I think I'll tell her. Tonight. She can't leave without knowing I love her more than life itself. I'll just go to her room tonight and knock on the door...simple...right?? Robin thought to himself.  
_  
oooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Fireon sat on his bed...thinking,  
  
_ Why does Starfire not love me? If only she knew how much I cared for her, but she seems attached to that boy. What was his name? Robin. Yes, it was Robin. Well, I suppose he could come along with us to our wedding. In fact, I shall invite them all! Brilliant idea!! She will have 'emotional' support from her friends!! Oh, what a brilliant boy you are, Fireon...  
_  
ooooooooooooooooo  
  
Time to answer reviews!!!  
  
**Helga Moon:** Thanks! You are great!  
  
**RogueSummersLover:** Thanks for being there!  
  
**Sailor Attitude:** Ok! I hurried!! Are you breathing alright?? Lol!  
  
**DIWaRrIa:** How'd ya know?? Weird but yeah.  
  
**Clueless90:** Thanks for you support!  
  
**Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child:** I dunno... I thought it would be funny OK?! Lol!

**MirandaOtto:** Umm… I haven't really put that much thought on it… I'll probably decide later in the story. Sorry.

**SangaShadow:** Yeah, I know. That kind of inspired me to write this. It's kinda my version.

**Tonishiwa:** Thanks!  
  
**Rising-terminator6:** Thanks...the pirate thing didn't happen...sorry. Lol! Thanks for your support!  
  
Stars of Fire


	3. Dreams With A Rude Awakening

Alright! Thanks for the reviews everybody!! Responses at the bottom of the page!!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Teen Titans. Slavery is not permitted in my country! But I do own Fireon!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Starfire slipped her diary under her bed. She felt like she had been lying there mindlessly for hours, she had no idea what time it was. She checked the clock: **6:39pm**. Starfire decided she would go make supper since it was her duty tonight and Beastboy and Cyborg would start to fuss no matter what the consequences.

Starfire entered the kitchen and put on an apron. She pulled out some knifes, rice, tomatoes and various other cooking items. Raven looked up from her book, "Starfire, what are you doing?"

"Cooking supper for my friends."

Raven closed her book and put on an apron, "Starfire, go back to your room. This is your last night in the tower and I don't want you to spend it cooking."

"Wait, how do you know about my marriage??"

"We have Beastboy in our tower, remember? Now go back to you room," Raven said as she started cutting tomatoes.

Starfire was starting to get irritated with Raven's attitude, "Raven! I am not _deceased_! What shall I do in my room besides ponder in agony about my last hours on this planet with my friends?! You may _help_ me if you wish, but I do not wish to go back to my room!"

Raven's expression turned surprised yet soft, "I'm sorry Starfire, I just..." Raven's eyes got glossy and her face turned a soft pink.

"Raven, are you producing tears from sadness? Do not worry Raven I will never forget you," Starfire said as she placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I wasn't crying. I just have something in my eye. Besides, what's there to forget? You've only been her for a couple of years..."

"No, no, Raven. There is so much that you and all the other titans have done for me! You are my true family, and I shall never forget you! And even if I must live with Fireon for the rest of my life, I will never forget you or anyone else on this planet."

"Thanks Starfire. And I think I will help you with supper," Raven said as she got back to cutting tomatoes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin sat at his desk fiddling with one of his gadgets. His communicator rang, and Raven's face appeared, "Robin, where are you? We've been waiting almost 10 minutes for you to get down here!!"

"Sorry, Ray. My mind's just a little...crowded..."

Raven's face turned soft again, and she was starting to catch on with the love triangle that was going on in the titans' tower, "Oh, well take your time...if you want we can save some for you and you can warm it up when you're ready."

"Thanks Ray."

Raven started scooping tomato rice into a bowl.

"Raven, may I ask what you are doing," Starfire asked from the table.

"Robin's not coming to dinner...he says he needs to clear his thoughts."

"Did he state on what?"

"No. But let's just eat," Raven replied as she brought the bowl of rice to the table.

Starfire stood up, "I am going to 'check on' Robin, I shall be back."

Fireon watched her go. He then looked down at his plate sadly. The three other titans looked pitifully at each other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin heard a knock from his door followed by a familiar voice, "Robin, may I come in?"

Robin sighed, this was the moment of truth, "Uh, yeah...sure."

Starfire opened the door and Robin motioned for her to come sit on the bed beside him. She gazed deeply into his masked eyes.

"Starfire, I have something important to tell you," Robin said as he inched his hand closer to hers.

"And I as well. I do not have to go to my home planet at all! I do not even have to marry Fireon! But I love you!" Starfire leaned over and began making out with Robin.

ooooooooooooo

Robin sat up from his desk, by the sound of knocking on his door. It had been just a dream. If only dreams could become reality when you wanted them to.

Suddenly he heard Starfire, "Robin, may I come in?"

_Oh my gosh! Is my dream ACTUALLY coming true!! _Robin thought.

"Yeah, sure," Robin said, feeling he had been mentally prepared for this moment. Robin motioned for Starfire to sit by him on his bed as to not rupture any part of his dream.

"Starfire, I have something to tell you." Robin said as he inched his hand to hers.

"And I as well." Starfire said.

_Oh boy! Here it comes..._Robin thought.

Another knock came from Robin's door, _Who can that be?! They ruined my dream!!_

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"This is Fireon. Is Starfire in there? We need to talk."

Starfire looked sadly up at Robin, "I suppose I should tend to it."

"Yeah. Well, after dinner I'll stop by your room, ok?"

Starfire shook her head yes and walked out of his room.

"Yes, Fireon?"

"Starfire, I had the most brilliant idea last night! Why do we not invite your friends to come with us to Tamaran?" (a/n: I don't know the spelling of the dang word so just deal with me!)

"Oh, wondrous!" Starfire said as she clapped her hands together, completely forgetting the reason why they would be coming to Tamaran with them.

"Great. I'll go tell them now. I guess you can tell Robin after supper."

00000000000000000

Time to answer reviews!

**Lady rosebit: **No, I don't read the comics but I have heard that before. I'm not putting it in my story because I think it would make it too confusing for people who don't know who Koriand'r is.

**MirrandaOtto:** Ok, cool! Yay!

**Crimson Kaoru:** Thanks! You're cool!

**Helga Moon: **Wow! Thanks! Yeah, I was trying to think of a name for him kinda like Starfire's so that's what I came up with.

**Youko Kurama Is Mine: **Oh, um thanks...love the roses! Yeah, I read your story! And I even gave _you_ a rose!!

**DIWaRrIa: **Oh, I was trying to be funny, not mean. Lol! Yeah, thanks.

**Rising-terminator6:** Oh, thanks. Yes, cliffies are VERY evil! So why do I put them in my stories? _I_ am evil! Lol!

**Lomesir:** Oh, thanks! No, I'm not a member. I look at some of the threads though to see if they have any good news for R/S T.T. eppies! I just don't talk to complete strangers as referred to in my profile.

**Sanga Shadow:** Oh, thanks!! You are truly GREAT!

Stars of Fire


	4. Questions and Tears

Ok thanks for reviews everybody!! Responses below.

Disclaimer: Why did the chicken cross the road? Because I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Great. I'll go tell them now. I guess you can tell Robin after supper," Fireon offered.

"I shall accompany you to tell my friends."

"Alright."

Fireon and Starfire reached the kitchen, "Friends! I have wondrous news!!"

"So?" Beastboy said eagerly.

"You all shall accompany us to the marriage ceremony," Fireon said proudly.

It hit Starfire again; she was getting married. Her happy expression faded and she fiddled with her long hair.

At the site of Starfire, Fireon's expression changed like Starfire's.

"Fireon, shall you tell Robin instead of I? I am... saddened," Starfire said as she turned and started walking into her room.

"I suppose..." Fireon said although unheard.

Cyborg and Beastboy stared in awe at what had just happened. Raven quickly patted their shoulders, "Quick! Uh...help clean up..." Cyborg and Beastboy turned around and started helping, too dumfounded to do anything else.

Fireon quickly approached Robin's door, (a/n: Fireon doesn't know that Robin and Starfire love each other, he just knows they are best friends,) "Robin, this is Fireon. May I come in?"

"Sure," Robin replied in monotone. Robin's doorknob turned and Fireon stepped in Robin's dark room. He curiously looked around and finally made eye contact with Robin.

"Robin, Starfire wishes to ask you if you would like to accompany the others and I to the wedding ceremony?"

Robin was shocked. Thinking of Starfire the only word he could choke out was, "Uh...sure."

"Alright, I shall tell Star-"

"Fireon, I kind of wanted to. You know? We're _friends_."

"Yes. But how do you do it?"

"Do what??" Robin asked slightly confused.

"Make Starfire like you. You two are 'BFF'; tell me Robin, for Starfire's sake, how do I make her love me? It would be awful to go through an unloving marriage."

_By jumping off a cliff, JERK, _Robin silently thought. His teeth were gritting, "Well..." he managed to spit out, then he had a second outlook, he was right. If Starfire had to get married than they deserved a happy marriage.

As much as it hurt, Robin managed advice, "Just be yourself. Be brave when you need to be, be loving when you need to be and above all else don't ever shove Starfire out of your room when you're trying to catch Sla-" Robin cut himself off, his advice was getting to personal, "I mean, when you're trying to catch... rabbits??"

"What do you mean... rabbits?"

"Uh... well, we used to have a rabbit problem... well, don't really worry about that. Just the first three." Robin said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Fireon suspiciously looked at Robin, "Alright... I thank you. I shall be returning to my room now."

Fireon closed the door and Robin sighed, _Nice one, Robin. Real nice. Rabbits? What was I thinking?!_ Robin thought to himself. He then remembered he had planned to meet Starfire after dinner. He walked up to Starfire's room and knocked on the door, "Starfire? May I come in?"

"You may," Starfire called.

Robin opened the door and approached her bed, where Starfire was sitting.

"So, back where we were..." Robin said.

"Yes Robin?"

"I...I...I forgot... but I'll be coming with you to Tamaran.." Robin said as he suddenly jerked up and ran out of her room. Robin slammed the door to his room right across the hall, "Smooth, move. Really. She really be into you now," Robin thought aloud very sarcastically.

Starfire sighed. She began packing. Tomorrow morning she would be leaving. She shoved her few belongings into a bag and threw it in the corner. She tucked her knees under her chin and cried. She started to get the hiccups. She was now bawling.

_Robin does not love me, and Fireon does. But I love Robin, must I have to marry Fireon? Why can't I marry Robin? But he doesn't love me!! Oh, this is truly an awful day!!_ Starfire thought.

Then she remembered she had planned to stop by Raven's room tonight to ask of her a favor. She wiped her tears and stood there for a minute so her face would not look so red like she had been crying. She silently slipped out of her room and knocked on Raven's door.

"Raven, friend? May I come in?"

"Sure, Star." Raven opened her door completely forgetting that _no one _goes into her room.

"Raven, may I ask of you a favor?"

_Here we go..._ Raven thought. "Yeah?"

"Will you be my Honor of the Shwards?"

"What?" Raven asked.

"Like...oh...what is it?? Ah, yes, Maid of Honor?"

Raven let out a breath of relief, knowing that Starfire didn't want her to do anything crazy like she had expected, "Sure."

"Oh, thank you friend!" Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around Raven.

"Uh...Starfire...you're hugging me."

Starfire immediately let go and blushed, "I am sorry. I forgot you do not enjoy hugs."

* * *

Reviews!!

**Helga Moon:** Oh, thank you!! I don't eat breakfast either, I'm already crazy. Lol!

**RobinLover:** Ok thanks! It's just usually I spell it Tamaranian, cause that's how they pronounce it on the show.

**Silvy: **Wow thanks! And I'm glad I have the right spelling.

**Clueless90: **Short, yet sweet review! Thank you!

**Lomesir: **Oh, thanks. Yeah, I can see about Fireon giving you the creeps...he's very...happy. Lol!

**DIWaRrIa: **Yes, thanks. You'll have to wait and see. I kind of have an ace up my sleeve if ya know what I mean. :p I hope you got my reviews to your story!

**Rising-terminator6: **Oh, thank you! You & Helga Moon are currently the two best reviewers I have had so far on this story. WhiteTigerClaws has still yet to review! Lol!!

**Broken-Mask: **Thanks! Your review meant a lot!

Thanks everyone!

Stars of Fire


	5. Dreams of Arriving

Thanks for reviews everyone!! Responses below!! ,

Disclaimer: How can I own something that is not real? Unless I owned the company they were first made, I couldn't own them. So no, I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Starfire slipped out of Raven's room, _I suppose I should rest for the journey tomorrow. _She thought.

She slipped under her covers and closed her eyes, but she kept thinking about...Robin. Finally she fell into _somewhat _of a sleep state....

**Starfire's Dream:**

Fireon was not there. Starfire desperately looked around, afraid of having to go to the death sentence. She was in her wedding gown and at the alter. Suddenly, everything was pitch black. A spotlight went on her.

"_Starfire..." _

"_Hello? Fireon? Robin?" Starfire cried out._

_Suddenly she was falling. She was at an earth alter...with Robin. But she was older now, in her early twenties._

_A priest was there with a bible, "Do you, Starfire of Tamaran, take Robin to be your husband?"_

_Starfire could not control what she was saying, "I do." But she wanted to scream 'I do but I'll be put on death sentence if I don't marry Fireon! What is going on?!'_

_The priest continued, "And do you, Robin of Earth, take Starfire to be your wife?"_

"_I do," Robin spoke as he smiled at Starfire; he was also in his early twenties._

"_You may now kiss the bride." Robin leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Starfire's lips. Suddenly, everything was black, she fell, and this time landed in a dungeon._

_A man from Tamaran came with an ax in his hand, "You, Starfire are sentenced with the death trial of marrying an earthling against your parents' wishes. The jury has spoken, you are guilty."_

_The man swung the ax and..._

* * *

Robin heard a shriek come from Starfire's room. He jumped out of his bed as fast as he could and swung open Starfire's door without even a knock. There he found Starfire with tears running down her cheeks, gasping for air. He came and sat down beside her, embracing her in a warm hug.

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Robin. It was, so, so, awful. I got married and, and, the dungeon, and..." Starfire said quietly with tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh. It's ok now. It was just a dream. Calm down," Robin said as he tried to comfort her.

"But it seemed so real..." Starfire said pulling away from his embrace.

Robin wiped a single tear running down her face, "It's alright Star, I'm here."

Starfire quickly began breathing steadily and they sat there for the longest time staring into eachothers' eyes until Robin glanced at the clock: 1:32 am.

"Starfire, we need to get some sleep. I'm going to go back to my room ok? Try to get some sleep."

Starfire nodded, though she wished Robin would have just stayed there all night hugging her and saying it will be alright. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Starfire smacked the off button on her loud alarm clock. She stretched and grabbed for her brush on her nightstand. She brushed out her hair and looked around for her comb.

"Where is it?" Starfire said as she dug through her empty drawers, wondering why her room was empty. She suddenly remembered she would be leaving today.

She sighed,_ If only I could just forget about it forever._ Her memory from last night came to her too, of Robin's embrace and her nightmare, _Maybe he does love me..._

She put on her usual outfit and grabbed her bag. Starfire stepped out of her room to find the rest of the titans and Fireon sitting at the kitchen table waiting.

"Ready?" Robin asked.

Starfire just simply nodded, though holding back tears. Fireon had a spacecraft parked above titans' tower and they entered. A man was at the wheel; Starfire suspected he would be driving. The spacecraft was very spacious with large plush seats. Starfire sat down in between Robin and Fireon.

Fireon reached for her hand and grabbed it, as if they were actually in love. Starfire just moaned. Robin could see the whole ordeal from the corner of his eye but there was nothing he could do.

Fireon tapped Robin's shoulder, "What?" Robin asked very rudely.

"Robin, I know this is... strange but would you be my Best of Gartp?"

Robin just blankly stared at him as though he as talking in a different language, and perhaps he was.

"Uh... Robin what he means is Best Man," Starfire proclaimed.

"Oh..." Robin scratched the back of his neck, "Well... sure, I mean, if you really want me to..."

"Oh, yes. Since you _are_ Starfire's best friend," Fireon replied.

Robin just shrugged and closed his eyes, lost in thought of the wedding and what would become of him and Starfire after it.

* * *

"Robin. Robin, wake up," Starfire was shaking Robin, "We are here."

Robin hadn't noticed he had drowsed off. He flatted down his messy hair from sleeping and stepped out into Starfire's fascinating world. The sky looked like earth's except it was orange, the grass was blue and all the people looked somewhat like Starfire.

He glanced and saw two men carrying his suitcase, "Hey! Stop!!" Starfire grabbed Robin by the arm.

"Robin, they are just carrying it into the hotel you will be staying in. You are so tense," Starfire told him.

"Tense?! You think I'm _tense_?! Of course I'm going to be tense!! My best friend is getting married to some guy I've never even met!! And I haven't even told you that I lo-" Robin cut himself off, what was he saying? "I haven't even told you that I _loathe_ weddings!!"

"Hmph! Well, you did not have to come! You could at least enjoy the wedding for _me_, Robin!" Starfire yelled in his face. She could tell this was turning into an argument.

"How can I be happy when you aren't even happy and it's _your _wedding!?"

"Could you at least try?! It is not making it anymore easy for me when my best friend is yelling at me for getting married against my own will!! " Starfire was steaming.

"Well-" Robin was cut off by a cold slap across his face. He put a hand to his cheek as he watched Starfire run off, with Fireon not far behind. He turned around. The other titans were staring at him. It was a easy fact that Robin loved Starfire, and now everyone knew it.

"Dude. Are you ok?" Beastboy asked.

"Just _peachy_."

* * *

Review time!!

**DIWaRrIa:** Alright well thank you! Yes my evil plan is unraveling nicely... BWAHAHAHA, cough, cough, cough. Lol! Well, yes Robin is the best man but I still have that ace..

**Youko Kurama is Mine: **Yes, yes. Poor poor Starfire... BWAHAHA! Sorry, I laugh like that a lot. :D But thanks!

**Sailor Attitude: Congratulations!** You my friend have given me the longest review **EVER** in my history of reviews!! Thank you so much! I am starting a fund: Save Sailor Attitude; Donate money for a new breathing machine!! Lol! :D Once again thank you! Note: Please don't eat me or your dogs anymore... Lol! :D

**Brogramn: **Oh, thank you! I read your profile, I'm kind of like that too. Problem with me is, my parents think I'm too old to be watching cartoons and they joke with me, but I embarrass easily so I watch cartoons in secret. o Once again thank you and I will be getting on reading your story once I get the chance!

**Rising-terminator6: **Thank you!! Yes, poor, poor Starfire. Her brain is shrinking, so she'll never see how Robin feels... lol jk. But thank you sooo sooo SOOOO much for the long reviews and endless support! I really feel I have accomplished a lot on this story! Compared to my first one, which was kind of... cheesy. But aren't all first stories cheesy? But anyways thank you so much! Note: By the way, yours was definitely NOT a flame. The worst flame I got was people were calling my story gay-ass and typing things like: Lalala... I'M NOT READING!! And just stupid things like that.

**Broken-Mask: **Thank you! Yes, well, it would be quite strange for me to fall in love with my own character... but feel free to! You can use Fireon in any of your stories if you want... in fact... I wIlL sEt FiReOn FrEe!! FrEe As A bUtTeRfLy!! Lol! Well, yeah. But thanks. :D

Thank you to everyone who has helped and supported me so much!!

Stars of Fire


	6. Harsh Words On Impulse

Thankyou thankyou thankyou everyone! Your support makes me feel good, and I want my story to be even better for you!!

Disclaimer: Things I do not own: A hampster, an airplane, **Teen Titans**, a helicopter, a scooter...

* * *

Starfire burst through the door of her hotel suite. She flew to the bed and screamed in a pillow, beated her hands, and cried. She was crying so loud she didn't notice someone had come in.

"There, there Starfire. It shall all work out," Fireon said as he sat on the bed next to her. She jumped and looked up.

She wiped her tear and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Fireon, I did not know you were in here. Well yes, I am fine... now. I suppose the only thing to do is to try to fall in love with you."

Fireon blushed, "Well... yes... I-" Fireon was startled by a passionate kiss brought on by Starfire. She fell on top of him as she kissed him. She pulled away and looked down at him, with her eyes full of tears.

"Starfire! Do not _ever_..."

"What? Did you not enjoy it? This is what you wanted, correct?" Starfire said quickly.

"Well... yes. But not so sudden. I do not enjoy kisses like that either. Please do not do it again."

"Oh, Fireon!" Starfire cried as she burst into tears of anger, frustration, and confusion all at the same time.

"Starfire, no, you..."

But Fireon couldn't finish because Starfire ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She curled up in a ball and cried. She kept waiting for Fireon to bang on the door, and she would open up, he would hold her and tell her that he was sorry. She suddenly noticed that Fireon was not the one she was thinking of. For she knew her one and only true love that would ever be was Robin.

* * *

Robin unpacked the tuxedo he would be wearing this afternoon in the room he was sharing with Cyborg, (a/n: No, Robin is not queer. They have separate beds I may add.)

Robin sighed and layed down on his bed and faced the opposite direction of the room Cyborg was on.

"Dude, are you ok?" Cyborg asked.

"Fine," Robin mumbled.

"You really seem hyped up about this wedding. Maybe you shouldn't go... you know?"

Robin furiously turned around, "No! I'm going! I would **never** miss Starfire's wedding!"

"Well, so-orry! It's not my fault that you wish that you were Fireon, it's not my fault you and Starfire can't work out your romantic problems, and it's not my fault that you are acting like a jerk! So just get over it!!"

Robin had had enough fighting for the day, he just held a pillow to his ear and gritted his teeth. He decided he would get up and go for a walk before the wedding.

* * *

Starfire had been sitting in the bathroom for almost an hour waiting for Fireon to leave. She finally heard footsteps and the door close, so she was almost sure he had gone.

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked out the window. Such a perfect day, she decided she would go for a walk in the park. A little fresh air would do her good.

* * *

Robin walked, face down, hands jammed in pockets, as he kicked a small pebble he had found on the sidewalk. He kicked it and hit someone else's shoe, he looked up to find Starfire.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, me. Listen Star, I've been thinking and... well, I'm, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. You know I can't control my actions very well. And I was just acting on impulse."

"Apology... accepted. But I must confess also." Starfire said as she motioned for Robin to sit on the bench next her.

"Ok... shoot."

"I am supposing that means to confess, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright... I, I, I kissed Fireon," Robin's expression was now angry, but before his hurtful words came out she finished, "But Robin, we are just friends, remember? There should be no jealousy? I just thought you should know."

Robin softened. She was right. Their status right now was only friends, and friends only. And this afternoon, they would never be anything else but friends.

"It's... alright, Star."

Starfire hugged Robin, "Thankyou Robin."

Robin did not accept the hug very well though. He tensed and patted her back, "Yeah, ok. So, Starfire, do you think you could get off?"

"But, Robin... you are the only titan who enjoys my hugs. Who shall I hug if you no longer enjoy them?" Starfire asked, half jokingly, and half seriously.

"Your husband." Robin said dully as he walked the other way.

Starfire started to go after him, but stopped herself. She decided it would be best for her to leave Robin alone.

She would now go up to Raven's room to show her the dress she had picked out. She flew into her suite and grabbed the dress. She then just simply flew up by the window of the room Raven was staying in. She knocked on it. Raven was a bit startled, but then saw Starfire.

She opened the window, "What?"

Starfire flew in and held the dress, "Here is your dress Raven!"

Raven gasped. For what she saw was much more worse than any torture device, scary movie, or one of Beastboy's burps. What she saw was pink fluffy dress.

"That?"

"Yes, Raven! Do you not like it? I picked it out myself!"

Raven sighed, she could not break Starfire's happy spirit about this dress, "Yeah, Star... it's... pretty." Raven said as Starfire handed her the dress.

"I am glad you like it! Well, I shall prepare for my wedding now, goodbye!" Starfire said as she waved goodbye. Raven waved and closed her window. She just sighed and looked at the dress, she truly had gotten herself into something crazy, that was for sure.

Ok peops! Review time!!

* * *

**Child of light:** Thankyou! Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Fluffiness is my specialty!

**Helga Moon:** Thankyou! Very nice of you! Yes Speedy is very cute... but Robin's the guy for me... -drools thinking of Robin- ok, I'm done. :D But thanks for your support.

**DIWaRrIa:** Thanx! U Rox! Yes, Robin is the best man. By the way wat duz JKA mean? Sorry. & When will you get ur next chappies up?! I'm dying to know!!

**Sailor Attitude:** Alright... since the machine didn't work lets try yoga... breathe in....breathe out... breathe in.... breathe out... lol! Thanks for your support!

**Lomesir:** Thankyou! & I will!

**Brogramn:** Alright, well, thankyou. Starfire and Robin worked out their dilemma (for the most part.) About the cartoon thing. I was so hyped up about the new episode, and we went a restaurant. Then I noticed they were playing it on one of the TV's I was trying to watch but people were staring at me like I was nuts! So I stopped. :( Oh, so sad. But I'll get over it! Thanks for your support!

**Broken-Mask:** Yep, Fireon's up for grabs. For the taking what ever. Blue grass-hehehe. I wasn't thinking about that when I put it in there. Bout Robin... yeah, he is perdy stupid. More stupid in the show tho! Lol! Thanks for ur support!

**Rising-Terminator6:** Ok, you do that. Yes Starfire is... o so violent. I'm surprised she hasn't pinched anyone yet. Lol! And yes Robin is very stupid, more stupid in the show though. ... They'll never have an eppie like this... :( I can see why you didn't expect things in this story..-points at title- Lol, jk. Don't be surprised if I put in more cliffies though! Cliffies are my specialty... outside of Fluffiness. :D

Listen everyone! Chapters are going to be coming along more slowly now, considering this is my last day of summer break!! NOOO! But true. I'll have about a half an hour of spare time each day to write chapters, but that is really limited considering in summer I have the whole entire day! But I'll try my hardest!

Love ya alls and keep writing and reviewing!!

Stars of Fire


	7. The Day

Blah blah blah. I'm sooo bored today. I just got back from school and I have to study for a test already on like the fourth or fifth day of school. It sucks totally.

Disclaimer: Though I wish I could behold the Teen Titans and their powers, I have to go to school. The teachers would never go for the whole 'My Teen Titans ate my homework.'

_Showtime,_ Raven thought as she looked to her clock. Starfire's wedding would be in less than an hour, and Raven was supposed to arrive about now. It had taken her a longer amount of time because she had to figure out how to get her fluffy dress on.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror, "I look like a poodle." She said aloud to herself.

"I think you look fine," Raven was stunned to see Beastboy peeking his head out of the bathroom.

Raven's face grew red with anger and humiliation, "Beastboy! How long have you been peeking out! I told you to go in the bathroom while I changed!! I'm going to get my own room if you keep acting so obnoxious!"

"Raven, chill. I just poked my head out about..." Beastboy looked at his watch... "About thirty-two seconds ago."

Raven let out a sigh of relief that Beastboy had not been watching her change, "So. Is that what you are wearing to Star's wedding?" Raven said as she pointed to Beastboy in his regular uniform.

"Wha?! It's not for like another two hours!"

"Beastboy! I cannot believe you forgot the times! It starts in about twenty minutes!"

"Ah! Well, it won't hurt to be a little late, right?" Beastboy said as he shrugged.

"I suppose not. But still!"

"Raven, just tell them... um... uh..."

"I'll tell them our clock was broken," Raven said rather mischievously.

Beastboy was surprised at Raven's mischievous attitude, "Uh... ok... is there any reason why you are being so... _nice_ to me?

Raven blushed; the little end table was engulfed in black and suddenly collapsed.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked.

The bedpost was also engulfed in black and suddenly the mattress fell to the floor.

"Rav-"

"Shut-up Beastboy! Why are you asking?!"

"Just wondering, besides, I take back what you said about being nice," Beastboy glared an angry looked and slammed the bathroom door.

Raven sighed and shook her head, _Beastboy just doesn't understand. He doesn't have to keep his powers altogether. But with me, it's my choice either to show no emotion, or cause major destruction._

Raven walked out of the room and knocked on Cyborg and Robin's door, "Ready?"

Cyborg opened the door, face turning red trying to stifle a laugh.

"Just go ahead, make my day," Raven said as she gave him the if-you-crack-a-smile-you-are-dead look. Cyborg immediately became focused. Robin followed them out, his mind too troubled to even notice Raven's dress.

oooooo

Starfire looked in the mirror at her long sleeved wedding gown. She sighed, _How will I ever go through with this, _she silently asked herself. She looked at the clock, it was time to go. She decided to make one more entry in her diary before she walked down the aisle. She pulled it out:

**Dear Diary,**

_Today is the day. Yes, I shall be wed to Fireon. I now know that Robin will never know I love him. He'll never know how much I have written about him in this diary. He won't know anything! Oh what a dreadful occasion this is!!_

Starfire threw her diary across the room and a single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away. She couldn't cry now, not on her wedding day, even if _she_ did not enjoy it, she had to do it for Fireon and her friends. She pushed open the door, to a new fate.

Starfire entered the back way of the church and found Raven and Cyborg waiting for her. Raven would be her maid of honor and walk down with Robin, Cyborg would escort her, and Beastboy was supposed to walk people to their seats. Unfortunately, Beastboy had not arrived yet, so they would have to go on without him.

Suddenly Starfire heard music playing, Raven took Robin's arm and they walked through the big doors.

"Cyborg, it is starting!" Starfire cried.

"Yeah, I can see that Star," Cyborg said sarcastically. Cyborg then walked to the door and held out his arm, "Shall we go?"

Starfire took a breath, "I suppose so." She grabbed Cyborg's arm and they walked slowly down the aisle. At the end she could see Fireon. And Robin with crossed arms, looking away. Raven stared solemnly at them, and Beastboy had not arrived yet.

They were there. Starfire let go of Cyborg's arm and joined Fireon at the alter, where the Boglam, (pastor, priest, etc.,) started the ceremony.

Bwahahaha! Cliffy!! So shoot me! I LOVE cliffies! I'll try to get the next chappy up ASAP! I'm psyched to go on with this! I don't want it to end!

**Ralvin: **Alright, since you said that was not abuse, I am assuming you liked my story? It was one of those 'iffy' ones where I could not tell.

**Brogramn: **No, alas, I did not watch it. As you have read in this chapter though, (hopefully!) I put the slightest amount of Raven/Beastboy. That's about as far as I'll go, considering this IS a Star/Rob story. Yeah, I've been swamped w/ homework. I'm surprised I have this chapter even done. As soon as I get the time I will read yours.

**Julesfire: **Oh, thankyou. Yes, wouldn't Robin normally respond with anger? I hope I have the characters down good enough!

**Helga Moon:** Hey thanks! Well, yes. And no. Starfire and Fireon may and may not break it off. I have the story line planned out but I'll give you this much; you won't be disappointed.

**DI WaRrIa: **Thanks! Oh alright. I though JKA stood for something, but it is slang for joker! I get it now! About PixelGirl, have you ever thought about making your own account? It's not that hard to post if you just go into the help section. :)

**Tabbo22:** Thankyou so much! Well, as you know if you have even read the summaries for some of my other stories, I am a 100% PLEDGED fan of Star/Rob, so you will not be disappointed.

**Broken-Mask:** Thanks! Well, yes. I am assuming you are have Fireon for the taking? ;) But no biggie. Lol! Yes, though Robin has the looks... he's not a romantic. You can tell just by watching the show. Thanks again.

**Sirius r black:** Thankyou so so much! Yes, like I said school has started, so FFN life ain't so easy... Yes, yes many people have been saying Robin is an idiot in this story, then again, if he would have, it would ruin my grand plot. :)

**StarryRavenFire:** Ooh, I like your name! Cool... about the review. Yes, I thought it would be rather humorous if Raven wore that. Why would Starfire pick out an old black thing? Lol! Thankyou!

**Sailor Attitude:** Alright, well, you don't have to be in a padded cell. You will become more crazy because I doubt they will give you a computer to read my updates... ;) Maybe the docters can prescribe a STRONG medicine for you. : P Or you can find something to do in your spare time like... knitting?? Lol! Ok I won't make ya do THAT. I am a little crazy myself... I just keep it in when I'm writing. You should see me at school though... I am CRAZY, LOCO, INSANE! Ok it slipped out a little... Lol!

Thankyou for your support!

Stars of Fire

PS: Flames are not accepted. I have four point 0 honor roll, so I have a greater mind that the idiots that flame me. BE PREPARED IF YOU INTEND TO FLAME ME! You don't want to see what I will and CAN do. But I haven't gotten any on this story yet... LUCKILY!


	8. Sabotaged

Hey everyone! I am sick today with a cold so I am home from school, so I decided to work on this!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I would have so much power that I could just zap my cold away. So no, I DON'T.

* * *

Beastboy walked through the back. He saw a Raven at the alter and fingered her to come. She mouthed to him a 'no.' But he continued. A few heads turned around to see what Raven was staring at so she decided to come before there was a big fuss.

"What?" Raven asked angrily.

"Dude, Raven. When I got here Blackfire was in the drive way!"

"Beastboy, enough with the pranks. Blackfire is in jail!"

"No, there were like, guards with her!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Why would the guards let her come here and try and sabotage it?"

"Well... maybe that's not it. But why would she be here?" Raven asked.

"Let's think..."

* * *

It was happening, really happening.

Starfire looked at Fireon, though he was unnoticing. Then she looked at Robin, he stared at her, with his mask. Though she could not see his eyes, she could feel his soul crying out to her to not go through with it, to not marry Fireon, and something else she could not define.

She wondered what his eyes looked like underneath the black and white fabric that defined him from everyone else. She wondered why no one had ever seen his eyes. Was he blind? Did he have two toned eyes? Were they an embarrassing color like pink? Who knows, but Starfire knew she would never know.

"...Do you take Fireon to be your husband?" Starfire was snapped back to reality so quick she almost forgot her surroundings and what to say.

"...oh...yes..."

Starfire glanced beyond all the chairs and people to see a tall figure with blackish purple hair. She was in black and white stripes and two men had each of her arms.

Suddenly everyone froze. Why was the bride staring back? What was going on?

Fireon shook Starfire by the shoulder, "Starfire."

She ignored him, "Sister?" She called out.

Blackfire stepped out of the shadows, "Yes, Starfire. It is I, Blackfire. Here to claim what is mine."

"What are you talking about?" Fireon yelled at her.

The guards let go of Blackfire's arms and she approached the alter.

"I knew you would do this. You could never keep your hands off of her," Blackfire said as she put her hand on Fireon's shoulder.

"...Uh... Blackfire... what ever are you talking about?" Fireon said as he glanced nervously from her to Starfire to Robin to Cyborg and back to her again.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" Blackfire yelled.

"What is going on," Starfire asked, though ignored.

"You were wrong! I told you when _you_ turned fourteen!" Fireon yelled.

"You also told me you would marry me when I turned seventeen! So here I am sixteen and about three months from my birthday and you are running off with my sister!" Blackfire protested.

Starfire covered her mouth in shock.

"It can't be proven!" Fireon said.

Blackfire reached in her pocket and pulled out a paper, and in a rather quiet voice she replied, "Yes it can."

Fireon snatched the paper as he read it aloud, "This is what your father's will says: _I do hereby state, that my daughter, Blackfire, is betrothed to Fireon of Tamaran. I state that my youngest daughter, Starfire, is to be wed to who ever she decides, for she has shown gratefulness and responsibility._"

Fireon's face went blank, "But I had it changed..."

"And my father made a secret will on his deathbed, which is the most accurate one," Blackfire protested.

One guard took Blackfire and the other took Fireon. Fireon fought to get away, "Stop!" He shouted.

He looked at Starfire, "Don't you see Starfire? I have always loved _you_. You have been kind and grateful, just as your father states it in his will. You can marry whoever you want to, including me. We can still get married, this doesn't have to go to waste. Remember what good friends we were?"

Robin bit his lower lip in anxiousness.

Starfire stood for a second, staring at Fireon's eyes. The eyes she _could_ see. The eyes she could see for the rest of her life. With no mystery. She suddenly ran to him and held him in a hug. Robin bit his lip so hard it bled.

Starfire whispered in Fireon's ear, "Goodbye."

She let go and the guards took him away. Starfire stared at him as they took him away.

She looked at the ceremony of people who had came to see her wedding, she decided to give a speech, "Well, I am sorry for this. But you all saw what happened, I did not want to give up mine and Fireon's life just because I did not love him. That is why I decided I would go through with it. But it seems fate has turned, and I shall be happy. Please pick up your gifts and go back home, but you may be coming back in a couple of years when I am ready to be married again."

People grabbed their gifts and purses and walked out. Starfire waved goodbye. Then she turned to her friends, "Shall we be going?"

* * *

The weary titans stepped out of the spaceship to their tower, home. Cyborg stretched, "Well, I'm hittin' the sack."

Beastboy yawned, "Me too."

Raven looked and noticed how weird it would be if she were to be hanging around Robin and Starfire after all that had happened so she just quietly entered the room.

* * *

**StarryRavenFire: **Thanks! Yep the wedding is stopped... but what will happen now?? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Mew-Xena:** Oh, thanks! You are a new reviewer to the story. But you matter all the same.

**LadyMoonFire:** Yeppers. Thanks! Yeah, it is a bit sad, but hopefully there will be a happy ending...

**Katera:** Thanks!

**Raven Harlequyn:** Yep, I LOVE cliffies! You'll have to wait and see what happens...

**Sailor Attitude:** Thankyou! You have truly been an inspiration to me through this whole story and I have to thank you! Glad you're going into recovery.

**Brogramn:** Hey thanks. If ya noticed it's not my last chapter, but hey, I'm thinking the next one will be. I don't want to have an ending that is too long and starts to get boring. I'll definitely watch Teen Titans this week, because Betrothed is the new eppy! Really, you remind me so much of one of my friends. Is your name Logan? Lol. Probably not, but hey, you're still cool.

**Lomesir:** Yes, yes. I do have 4.0, I am a smart geek. But hey, I can write.

**Starxfire:** Thanks! I don't really know why the Teen Titans would eat my homework, but whatever. They ARE superheroes. Lol!

**DIWaRrIa:** Alright that's cool. I know what ya mean about sneakin' around parents... doesn't work very well... hope Pixelgirl gets your story up soon!

**Rising-Terminator6:** Thanks. Nah, I don't care if you didn't review, no biggie. Yeah, my brain sometimes goes kaput too. I was very slow to react the other day...

**Helga Moon:** Thanks! You are so awesome!

**Clueless90:** Ok thanks! Yeah, I get that way with cliffies too!

**Broken-Mask:** Yes, I have been known for my cheezyness. But hey, I'm a girl, what do you expect? Hope you keep Fireon even after this chappy. Lol.

Thanks everyone. And sorry for the slow chapters. Like I've said before, school is really getting in the way.

Stars of Fire


	9. The End

Hello everyone! Long-time-no-see! I'm really sorry I haven't gotten to working on this yet! You all are sooo sooo sooo great to have put up with me!!!

**Katera:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy it!

**MirandaOtto:** Oh, thanks! Um...well...my favorite character is probably Starfire, 'cause she's kind of...stupid...at times and doesn't get jokes that quick... kind of like me...

**Rebel:** Thanks, I'm hoping this'll be my best chapter yet so please tell me what you think!! Yeah, a flame is an insult... like really bad though... like saying that my story sucks or something really rude like that.

**Jeremy-Sumpter-girl:** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**RogueSummersLover:** Thanks. Yeah, most people who have read my other stories know I wouldn't have made Star go through with it.

**Wild Cyan:** Thankyou! Yes, I'm glad you found that intense, lol, it was a good twist I think...

**Lil LIK Star:** Hey! That's crazy about the colds... maybe we are twins that were separated at birth... and maybe....NOT. Lol! Thanks for the review!

**D-I-WaRrIa:** Oh, that's great you got an account! And thanks!

**StarryRavenFire:** Oh, thanks! Yeah, I'm glad you found that funny!

**Mew-xena:** Hey, yeah thanks! Yeah, school really takes a chunk outta fanfiction!!

**LadyMoonFire:** Thanks... yeah about the foreshadowing...well...you'll just have to read to find out!!

**Rising-Terimator6:** Yeah, heh...miracles CAN happen....lol...Blackfire CAN save the story...lol...well yeah thanks for the support through the whole story.

**Helga Moon:** Thanks...The question you asked about why Fireon went after Star is because Starfire was just more charming and easy to be with than Blackfire if you've ever seen an episode with her in it.

**Clueless90:** Of course there's more!! Right here! Thanks!

**Broken-Mask:** But that WASN'T the end...or was it?? Lol! Thanks for the review.

...And last but not least...

**Brogramn: **Hey, thanks! Yep, yep, yep. This is the last chapter and school is like a weight dragging me down when it comes to making new chapters so a new story may be out of the question until maybe Christmas break but I'm gonna try really hard. Hope you like the chapter!!

Thanks everyone again! You are all so great! I'll be hoping to hear from you!!!!

Disclaimer: I DO own: A shoe, a CD, a computer, a cat, a bike...do you see **Teen Titans** in there anywhere? Nope. Does that answer your question?

* * *

Starfire and Robin both watched as the last titan entered their room. Awkward silence filled the room making it very uncomfortable. Robin tugged at his shirt collar. Starfire fiddled with a loose thread from her outfit.

Robin coughed and then solemnly said, "Well, a lot happened."

"Yeah..." Starfire said.

Robin let out a small sigh of relief, unnoticeable to Starfire. He knew these emotions would get to him sooner or later.

"I can't believe my sister was betrothed to Fireon all along, it would have saved us some trouble if I would have talked to her in the first place, I am so stupid," Starfire scolded herself.

"No, you're not stupid at all, Star. You don't get some things, sure, but you are the quickest learner I have ever known, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm glad you didn't call your sister at first because I think it made me realize something that I wouldn't have otherwise..." Robin kept a straight face all the while he said this.

"What is that?" Starfire asked with innocent curiosity. Robin smiled at how childish she could seem at times, she was so curious.

"It made me realize... that I am in love with someone who I have loved all along, but I just was too stupid and idiotic to realize it."

"Likewise, you are not stupid or idiotic either, Robin. You are the smartest human, maybe being that I know, you seem to know everything about anything," Starfire complimented, forgetting Robin had just confessed that he loved someone.

"Yeah, well, I'm not worried about that now. The only thing I'm worried about is if that person likes me back," Robin said, slightly blushing.

"May I be of any assistance?" It pained Starfire to say this. She knew she owed it to Robin for the way she had been acting the past days since Fireon showed up. She understood if he did not love her.

"Yeah, MAJOR assistance."

"Well, tell me what and I shall try as hard as I can to help you."

"Ok...then answer this,: Do you love me?"

A shocked expression passed Starfire's face. This had been so unexpected. She had not seen it coming. As if mute of words, Starfire opened her mouth but alas, nothing came out. She finally got so frustrated she stopped trying to sputter and spoke out as clear as water, "Do you love me?"

Robin knew this was coming and knew exactly what to say, "Yes, all my life since I met you I have loved you. I can't believe I couldn't have sensed it earlier, but it took me until now to figure it out! Yes, Starfire! I am in love with you!"

Starfire blushed at Robin's openness. "Robin, I must confess, I am in love with you too."

As if a fairy tale had come true, Robin pulled Starfire to him. He closed his eyes and bent to her for a kiss, when he felt a hand over his mouth. He opened his eyes, "What's wrong?"

With tears in her eyes she stared at his blank, expressionless mask, "Robin, I wish to see your eyes. If I can't know what your eyes look like, how do I know if it is true love? How do I know that you are not just doing all this for an amusement of Cyborg and Beastboy?"

Robin, frustrated, ripped off his mask and jammed it in Starfire's hands. Starfire was startled back at the site of his eyes. They were gold; sparkling pure gold. Not yellow, not brown, gold. They looked like sparkling gold pebbles that were so visible, Starfire felt she could have reached for them and grabbed them in her own two hands.

She silently spoke, "They're beautiful.."

"Yeah, that's what my mom always said. I decided to keep them hidden after I became a super-hero. I can't imagine the lovely nicknames the villains would make up for me."

Starfire smiled. She softly snuggled back into Robin's arms and stared up into his gleaming eyes, while he stared down at her emerald sparkling eyes.

And no words were spoken as they silently shared their first kiss with eachother. They had overcome the worst, and knew this love would last forever.

Fin

* * *

How'd you like?? Please please please help me reach my goal of 100 reviews and tell me how my story was!! Flames are not accepted, but constructive critism is! Thanks to all who was there to read and review!

Until next time...

Stars of Fire


End file.
